Five Nights at Freddy's
|genre = Point and Click |engine = Clickteam Fusion 2.5 (FNaF1-UCN) Unreal Engine 4 (HW) |release = July 24th, 2014 (FNaF1) November 11th, 2014 (FNaF2) March 2nd, 2015 (FNaF3) July 23rd, 2015 (FNaF4) October 7th, 2016 (FNaFSL) December 4th, 2017 (FFPS) 27th June, 2018 (UCN) 28th May, 2019 (HW) }} Five Nights at Freddy's is a point-and-click indie game series developed by Scott Cawthon. POPGOES is a fangame of Five Nights at Freddy's. Description Story Five Nights at Freddy's series revolves around the series of murders related to the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza locations and the ghosts of the victims haunting these facilities, seeking revenge on "The Purple Man", their murderer. Each game takes place in a different location related to that pizzeria chain and explains different circumstances, showing the truth behind the incidents. Five Nights at Freddy's takes place in 1993, in the last Freddy Fazbear's Pizza location. The protagonist is Mike Schmidt, who works a nightshift, protecting himself from the animatronics for a week. The player has to survive until 6 AM, protecting himself by using cameras and the doors in his office to slow animatronics down and block their way to his office. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 takes place in 1987, during the opening of the New Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. The protagonist is Jeremy Fitzgerald, who works a nightshift in a similar manner to the first game. FNaF2 uses different mechanics from the first game, such as Freddy's Mask, the Flashlight and winding the Music Box. In the final, seventh night, the protagonist is changed to Fritz Smith. This game introduces a few major elements to the FNaF lore that the first game only hinted at, such as "The Purple Man" and the dead children. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 takes place in 2023, 30 years after Freddy Fazbear's closes its doors, in a horror attraction based on the urban legends surrounding the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza restaurant chain - Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction. A protagonist is an unnamed person, who works a nightshift in this location for six days until it gets burned down. The protagonist has to protect himself from a single real animatronic - Springtrap, and the Phantoms who don't kill the player, but they distract you, disrupting the mechanics and allowing Springtrap to enter your office. The night guard has to protect himself by using a voice system and the ventilation system to lead Springtrap away from his office. The location mechanisms can break over time or after a Phantom Animatronic has attacked, and the protagonist has to fix them frequently. POPGOES Work on POPGOES started after Five Nights at Freddy's 3 was released, and because of that, the story takes into account only the first three games. Five Nights at Freddy's 4 and later games aren't canon in the POPGOES story. The newer games introduce information that contradicts the POPGOES lore, such as The Purple Man's identity or the fate of Springtrap after Five Nights at Freddy's 3. FNaF World was never considered canon in the original story. Trivia *Popgoes the Weasel is a wordplay related to the music that plays, when The Puppet comes out of the box in FNaF 2 - "Pop goes the weasel". Navigation Category:Games Category:Five Nights at Freddy's